1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a camera and an image stabilization method and system thereof, and more particular to a camera and an image stabilization method and system that suppresses the effects of a user's hands shaking by driving the camera's shutter to turn on with delay.
2. Description of Related Art
Often a person wishing to take a photograph will suffer from shaking hands. A vibration stabilization camera is presented to the public for preventing such a problem. There are various image stabilization mechanisms already available on the market, such as a movable lens system for vibration compensation, diaphragm control and open period control of a shutter, and image signal processing for optimizing the clearness of an image.
Generally speaking, an image stabilization camera includes a vibration sensing circuit, and compensation hardware or software compensates for any shaking that is sensed based on the output of the vibration sensing circuit. The image stabilization cameras disclosed above go someway to overcoming the problem of poor definition of an image caused by shaking.
However, the cost of the image stabilization mechanism including the vibration sensing circuit, the optical compensation system and the image processing system is high. Moreover, the image stabilization mechanism increases the complexity of the camera so that both quality and the yield rate are affected.
The inventor offers the present invention for overcoming the foregoing problems of a complicated mechanical structure and its associated high cost. Because camera vibration is usually caused by hand shake when the photographer presses the release button, the present invention suppresses the hand shake by driving the shutter to turn on with delay following the pressing of the release button. Furthermore, the degree of hand shake differs from photographer to photographer. Therefore, the present invention provides an anti-shake mechanism for recording the degree of hand shake for different photographers so that the image stabilization system can perform accurately with low cost.